


Used to it

by IWillGoDownWithThisShip1411



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillGoDownWithThisShip1411/pseuds/IWillGoDownWithThisShip1411
Summary: Nimura Furuta is a cuddler. Koori Ui is not.





	Used to it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on FF. net but this is my first Ao3 work. I hope y'all enjoy.

Koori Ui was not one for human contact.

He eschewed all forms of physical affection and was, in general, a remote person.

Nimura Furuta did not have a lot of boundaries, especially when it came to other people, but these were boundaries he at least tried to respect.

It was the least he could do.

However ‘tried’ was the operative word, everything was fine during the day, even if Furuta occasionally wondered why the other man was with him at all, he seemed so indifferent to Furuta in general and their relationship in particular.

It was night that was the problem, Furuta’s tendency to turn into an octopus when asleep clashing with Ui’s dislike of touching and cuddling.

He’d fall asleep with his hands to himself and wake up wrapped around the other man, his lips pressed to Ui’s hair and a long-suffering expression on the human male’s face if he woke first.

“Sorry!” Furuta said not totally sincerely one time this happened, releasing his lover.

Ui rolled over so they weren’t facing each other, he was bad at talking about mushy stuff but much worse at doing so face to face.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, “I’ll get used to it sooner or later.”

In an unexpected move he rolled back over as far as possible, ending with his nose squished back up against Furuta’s chest.

“I’ll have to, since I’m stuck with you.”

Though Ui’s words were unfeeling to the point of callousness and his tone was bland he raised his hand until it was resting, palm down, on Frutua’s chest, over his heart.

Furuta’s own hand came up to clasp around Ui’s, he smiled at him, this man he had never expected to care for but who was beginning to replace Rize in all of his dreams of a future and a family.

“I guess you will, since you’re most definitely stuck with me.”

With some effort Ui pulled his hand free but wrapped his arm around the taller man, it was too hot, and awkward like this, but it already felt like home.

"You’re stuck with me too,” he reminded the younger man who just hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Ui again in return.

Yeah, he’d get used to it.


End file.
